Un jour de sécheresse
by chocobi6
Summary: Merlin risque de mourir, à moins qu'Arthur ne vienne avec une idée extraordinaire pour sauver la vie de son servant préféré. Cela pourrait très bien révéler des sentiments cachés et ignorés depuis bien trop longtemps... [Merthur]


**Un jour de sécheresse**

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent ! Seule l'histoire vient de moi

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : ** Merthur

**Hmm...** Bonjour ? Comment dire, j'ai disparu pendant un sacré moment mais je dois avouer que ma vie a été quelque peu mouvementée ces dernières années (est-ce que c'est réellement une excuse? Enfin bref. J'ai décidé de me faire un rewatch de Merlin, j'en avais envie depuis un moment et quand je suis tombée sur les DVD à la médiathèque, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de les prendre ! Donc voilà, en revoyant l'épisode 111 (Le Labyrinthe) j'ai eu cette idée complètement saugrenue et fluffy et un soir (où j'étais censée dormir, forcément) j'ai écrit ce petit OS d'une traite et j'ai décidé de le poster ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'espère avoir le temps (et prendre le temps) d'écrire plus d'histoires Merthur car j'ai pleins d'idées !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Camelot se mourait à la fois lentement et rapidement. Arthur refusait cependant de croire qu'il en était la cause, malgré les tentatives désespérées de Merlin de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation dramatique qu'il avait engendré en mettant à mort cette pauvre licorne.

Que faire ? Le futur roi était persuadé que l'enchanteur avait jeté une malédiction sur Camelot alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait provoquée de part ses actes irréfléchis.

Cette fois, Merlin était impuissant et se retrouvait aussi mal en point que le reste des villageois.

Sa bouche était sèche, son corps tout entier souffrait de la privation d'eau à laquelle il était confronté. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une goutte de ce liquide si précieux à cet instant ?

L'eau savonneuse de son bain n'avait pas suffit à étancher sa soif et il n'avait rien bu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il ne s'était probablement jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Précipité vers une mort certaine.

La situation devenait progressivement dramatique. Il arrivait à bout de son énergie, il était incapable d'accomplir la moindre tâche sans que sa gorge ne le brûle et qu'il ne s'effondre d'épuisement.

Le manque d'eau drainait la vie de son corps et de son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu le jour, il avait peur de mourir.

Alors qu'Arthur et le sorcier se trouvaient dans les souterrains du château à la recherche du mystérieux enchanteur, Merlin s'effondra au sol et fut incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Il ferma les yeux, il avait juste besoin d'un moment pour se reposer. Arthur lui avait demandé de monter la garde mais de toute façon, Merlin savait pertinemment que le pauvre enchanteur n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et que le blond était juste trop fier pour admettre que le péril de Camelot se trouvait entre ses mains.

Affalé sur le sol, Merlin s'endormit. Il avait besoin de dormir pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante et persistante qui le rendait fou.

Ce fut dans cette position que le retrouva Arthur un peu plus tard. Il s'énerva contre lui et son incapacité à accomplir la seule tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais il n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa gorge était tellement sèche que les quelques balbutiements qu'il arriva à produire le firent atrocement souffrir. Son visage se crispa et une panique incommensurable prit possession de lui.

« -Merlin, Merlin ! S'écria Arthur en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-S… So… Soif, balbutia Merlin qui resta étendu au sol, à bout de forces.

-Bon sang, bon sang ! Tiens bon, Merlin, ça va aller. »

Arthur se voulait rassurant mais l'état du brun était bien plus qu'inquiétant et le blond en avait pleinement conscience. Sa déshydratation avait atteint une ampleur bien trop importante et s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, Merlin pourrait souffrir de sérieuses conséquences sur sa santé, très certainement irrémédiables.

Dans un élan de panique et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Arthur embrassa Merlin.

C'était une stratégie purement spontanée, le seul moyen auquel le futur roi avait pensé pour ralentir la déshydratation du brun. Du moins, c'était le résultat qu'il espérait obtenir.

Il embrassa longuement Merlin, une main sur sa joue et l'autre passée derrière le crâne du sorcier. Sa langue se faufila doucement dans la bouche de ce dernier, permettant le transfert de salive qu'il espérait, pourrait soulager son ami.

Le baiser était tendre bien que précipité du fait de la situation. Merlin était si faible qu'il fut totalement passif et se laissa entièrement guidé par le blond, une centaine de pensées différentes envahissant son esprit.

Arthur laissa sa langue glisser sur celle de l'autre homme, entamant un ballet désespéré et passionné.

Peu à peu, il sentit que la bouche de Merlin perdait de sa sécheresse.

Il aurait pu arrêter. Il aurait pu rompre le baiser. Son objectif principal avait été atteint. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il continue, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il en était incapable.

C'était comme si une folie incontrôlable avait pris possession de son corps et que cette union avec Merlin, il l'attendait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

Arthur se retrouva incapable de formuler des pensées cohérentes. La seule chose qui importait à cet instant présent, c'était Merlin.

_Merlin_. _Merlin_. _Merlin_.

Ça avait toujours été Merlin. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que le brun et cette union impromptue paraissait si vraie, si naturelle. Elle semblait avoir été écrite il y avait de cela bien longtemps et dépasser complètement l'entendement.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait d'emprise dessus. Ils se laissaient tout simplement tendrement guider par cette danse déchaînée et enivrante en souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées de ce baiser qui avait duré plus de temps que nécessaire, Arthur se recula finalement, le visage de Merlin toujours entre ses mains.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles et s'éloigna hâtivement du sorcier, lâchant brusquement la prise qu'il avait sur lui comme si le contact avec la peau du brun l'avait brûlé.

« -Ne parle jamais de ça à personne. Personne ne doit jamais savoir. Bordel… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'énerva Arthur en se passant une main sur le visage, tournant le dos au sorcier.

-Arthur…, commença Merlin qui se releva lentement. »

Il essaya de retenir le blond qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de venir à lui.

« -Jure-le moi. Jure que tu ne parleras jamais de ce qui vient de se passer, gronda le futur roi qui se décida finalement à faire face à Merlin. »

Le sentiment de joie profonde et d'exaltation qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant le brun lui était incompréhensible. C'était effrayant, inconnu, il n'avait aucun contrôle et il détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle.

Devant le silence de Merlin, Arthur fit volte face, s'apprêtant à quitter promptement les lieux, bien décidé à oublier ce moment et à l'occulter pour toujours.

Cette fois-ci, le sorcier ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de fuir et le retint par le poignet, l'attirant à lui.

Ce fut à son tour d'embrasser Arthur. Le futur roi ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Une nouvelle fois, le baiser était désespéré. Il était aussi bon que le premier, meilleur peut-être.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux hommes se sentaient à leur place, ils se sentaient profondément bien, comme s'ils avaient trouvé leur raison de vivre, le fil conducteur de leur existence même.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux protagonistes ne souhaitait mettre fin au baiser.

Ils le désiraient ardemment, équitablement, conjointement.

Malgré eux, c'était ce qu'ils avaient espéré depuis le jour même de leur rencontre. Enfin, ils mettaient un terme à leur souffrance commune et s'autorisaient à être heureux.

« -Merlin, souffla Arthur contre sa bouche. »

Il se recula de quelques centimètres et posa son front contre celui du brun. Leurs yeux étaient clos mais leur connexion n'avait nul besoin d'une vision quelconque pour exister. Cette connexion se passait de mots, elle était inexplicable et pourtant si unique et si vraie.

Dans le froid de la nuit, les mains brûlantes du futur roi sur les joues fraîches du sorcier étaient une bénédiction. Ce dernier sentait le souffle chaud de son amant lui caresser le visage et il n'aurait souhaité se retrouver ailleurs pour rien au monde.

Le brun étreignit le futur roi et posa sa joue contre son épaule, serrant les pans de son vêtement fermement, comme s'il avait peur qu'Arthur cherche une fois de plus à s'échapper.

Il n'en fit rien. Il souhaitait pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment de bien être incomparable chaque jour de sa vie. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler cette sensation d'appartenance.

« -Arthur, commença le sorcier.

-Je sais, moi aussi, répondit le blond dans un souffle. »

Ils n'avaient besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leur connexion était inégalable et inégalée.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, leurs destins étaient liés. Ils étaient nés pour être ensemble. Nés pour partager une seule et même vie.

_Nés pour s'aimer._

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'apprécie toujours grandement.

Et à bientôt très certainement ! :D


End file.
